


Первая встреча

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Леонардо впервые встречает флорентийского Лиса.





	Первая встреча

Вырвавшийся во Флоренцию Леонардо никогда не был особенно наивен. Знал, что как кошелек ни привяжи — его срежут; как его ни запрячь за ткань — достанут. Во Флоренции, в конце концов, ты становишься мужчиной в тот же день, как воруешь кошелек. Или его воруют у тебя, и, честно сказать, юный Леонардо подобному промыслу совершенно не удивлялся.  
  
Каждый зарабатывает на жизнь, как может — кто-то изучая законы, кто-то их нарушая.  
  
Поэтому он (даром, что мечтал стать творцом, художником-писателем-скульптором в одном лице) быстро учился подмечать детали. Замечать людей, что игнорировали людское веселье, не крутились вокруг тех же прилавков на рынке с интересом, но юркали в толпу, прятались там, как порченое зерно среди пшеницы. Преследовал он их спокойно и невозмутимо, а после — крал кошелек обратно. И отбирал еще один — так, в виде оплаты моральных издержек.  
  
Воры и не замечали ничего, ибо рука у Лео с юношества была легкой и ловкой — для красок, которые требовали быстрой и точной работы, другая и не подойдет. А что уж говорить о тонких конструкциях из бумаги, и дерева, и ниток, что могли развалиться от неловкой дрожи ладоней?  
  
Правда, была маленькая деталь. Леонардо и думать не смел, что за ним наблюдают — спокойно и из темноты, подмечая, как он каждый раз возвращает наворованное и берет чуть больше.  
  
Не сдавая воров, нет; понимая, что воры во Флоренции — как крысы. Их много, их можно ловить, но есть ли смысл?  
  
Как бороться с ветром, явно.  
  
И Леонардо даже не думал пытаться это делать, нести какую-то иллюзорную «справедливость» на улочки Флоренции. Волновался больше с того, что не задержится в городе без покровителя; что остальные юноши, спрятавшись за спинами толстосумов, будут иметь много больше возможностей, чем он.  
  
Это было печально, верно. Стоило найти и себе добродушного синьора с полным кошельком, жаждущего «приобщиться к высокому»… Только вот львенок из Винчи не горел желанием ложиться под дурно пахнущих мужчин, лишь бы выбить денег на новые краски и кисти. Это казалось ему странным, казалось ему мерзким, пускай червячок сомнений и точил мысли: если не так, то как?  
  
Впрочем, удача любит смиренных и упорных одинаково, и однажды, следуя за плащом вора, Леонардо неожиданно даже для себя уперся в грудь высокого, крепко сложенного мужчины. Оторопев, юноша удивленно поднял лицо и на секунду потерял дар речи — глаза человека, глядевшего на него, были фиолетовыми.  
  
— Убирайся, — спокойно и властно произнес незнакомец за спину, отбирая у вора кошелек да Винчи, — сейчас же.  
  
Жулик что-то промямлил и исчез, а Леонардо с удивлением почувствовал, как ладонь отяжелела под весом собственного кошелька. Мужчина, вернувший его, казался львенку странным — прячущий лицо в тени капюшона, одетый и изящно, и серо в то же время. На нем не остановишь взгляд в толпе; его не заметишь, и он вполне себе мог быть невидимым, стоя у всех людей мира на виду.  
  
— Интересные у тебя повадки, — заметил незнакомец, разрывая тишину, и у Леонардо мурашки от чужого голоса прошлись по спине, — как для художника.  
  
— Простите? — Леонардо правда чувствовал себя дичью под взглядом хищника. Эдаким котёнком, забредшим в нору голодного лиса, смеющегося самим прищуром глаз.  
  
— За что? Золото получает самый хитрый, все честно. — Мужчина пожал плечами, сложив руки за спиной и склонив голову набок. Разглядывая юношу с ног до головы, после замечая:  
  
— Твои картины выглядят интересно, как и наброски. Позовешь как-нибудь на выставку?  
  
Леонардо хотел спросить — какие картины и откуда незнакомец о них знает — как услышал за спиной гулкий крик мужчины. Кажется, тот кричал что-то в стиле «Вор, ловите его!», и, обернувшись больше от напряженности, чем от интереса, Лео хмыкнул.  
  
А когда вернулся взглядом к подворотне — обнаружил, что та пуста. И еще карман оттянуло золото, которого там раньше явно не было.  
  
Вдохнув и выдохнув, да Винчи мысленно признал, что это самая странная встреча в его жизни.  
  
После узнав — больше из слухов и говоров, чем из правдивых источников — о воре, управляющем всеми остальными жуликами Флоренции прямо или косвенно. О человеке, ограбившем папскую повозку, оставшись незамеченным; о том, чей дух бессмертен.  
  
И чьи глаза фиолетовые.  
  
Ла Вольпе.  
  
Он следил, когда я возвращал сворованное, — приходило к Лео странное осознание, холодком проходящееся по позвоночнику.  
  
Следил за рисунками.  
  
Следил за мной.  
  
Это будоражило. Немного пугало, ведь не каждый день можно узреть легенду на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Разглядеть его одежду, увидеть цвет глаз — лавандовый у зрачка, сливовый у края радужки.  
  
«Золото получает самый хитрый», сказал тот, и Леонардо чуть улыбался, берясь за кисть в мастерской Верроккьо. Смешивая цвета, касаясь тонким ворсом холста, пытаясь ухватить вдохновение.  
  
Может, они никогда больше не встретятся. Скорее всего, не встретятся, но у Лео хорошая память.  
  
И будь он проклят, если не сможет нарисовать — хотя бы наброском, хотя бы общими чертами —  _легенду._


End file.
